Class 1
Class 1 Planes: Class 1 Planes '''are the smallest plane type in Pocket Planes. These planes can land at any airport, but they are specifically meant for Class 1 Airports, which are represented with a black dot. These planes, no matter what, are the planes you start with but eventually will not need. Some will be able to haul more slots than a Class 2 plane (like the Kangaroo and Sea Knight for example.) * Airvan Series * Anan Series * Bearclaw Series * Griffon Series * Kangaroo Series * Mohawk Series * Navigator Series * Noki B6 Series * Sea Knight * Supergopher Series * The Blimp * The Bobcat * The Hot Air Balloon * The Huey * The Kringle Kruiser * The P-40 Warhawk * Wallaby Series * X10 Mapple Pro Class 1 Airports: '''Class 1 Airports are airports that have less than 4 million citizens in the area. They are the most common airport type, with there being 177 class 1 airports in the game. 71% of airports in Pocket Planes are class 1 airports. Africa Africa has the 3rd highest percent of class 1 airports, with 81% of their airports being class 1 and 29 class 1 airports overall. * Al Fashir * Bamako * Beira * Benghazi * Cape Town * Casablanca * Dakar * Djibouti * Durban * Harare * In Salah * Juba * Kaduna * Kampala * Kananga * Kisangani * Lilongwe * Livingstone * Lobito * Mahajanga * Mogadishu * Mombasa * Monrovia * Port Elizabeth * Port Sudan * Timbuktu * Tripoli * Windhoek * Zanzibar Asia Asia has the lowest percent of class 1 airports, with only 51% of their airports being class 1 and 30 class 1 airports overall. * Aden * Anadyr * Beirut * Butwal * Cebu * Jerusalem * Kabul * Kandahar * Kuching * Kuwait City * Lhasa * Magadan * Muscat * Nagasaki * Nanping * Norilsk * Novosibirsk * Padang * Palu * Perm * Pevek * Sapporo * Sendai * Tiksi * Ulan Bator * Urumqi * Vladivostok * Xining * Yakutsk * Yinchuan Europe Europe has the 2nd highest percent of class 1 airports, with 82% of their airports being class 1 and 36 class 1 airports overall. * Amsterdam * Athens * Belfast * Belgrade * Bergen * Bern * Bordeaux * Brussels * Bucharest * Copenhagen * Glasgow * Hammerfest * Helsinki * Kiev * Lisbon * Lulea * Lyon * Manchester * Minsk * Munich * Murmansk * Naples * Oslo * Oulu * Prague * Reykjavik * Riga * Rome * Seville * Stockholm * Tbilisi * Trondheim * Venice * Vienna * Volgograd * Warsaw North America North America has the 3rd lowest percent of class 1 airports, with only 69% of their airports being class 1 and 43 class 1 airports overall. * Anchorage * Barrow * Bismarck * Calgary * Cancun * Charleston * Chihuahua * Cincinnati * Denver * Edmonton * Fairbanks * Goose Bay * Havana * Hilo * Inuvik * Iqaluit * Juneau * Kansas City * Ketchikan * Las Vegas * Minneapolis * Montreal * New Orleans * Nome * Nuuk * Oaxaca * Orlando * Ottawa * Panama City * Portland * Quebec * Salt Lake City * San Diego * San Jose * Santo Domingo * Saskatoon * Spokane * St. Louis * Thunder Bay * Vancouver * Whitehorse * Winnipeg * Yellowknife South America South America has the 2nd lowest percent of class 1 airports, with only 68% of their airports being class 1 and 19 class 1 airports overall. * Araguaina * Asuncion * Bariloche * Belem * Brasilia * Campo Grande * Cordoba * Cuiaba * Cuzco * Easter Island * Fortaleza * Georgetown * Iquitos * Manaus * Porto Velho * Punta Arenas * Quito * Teresina Oceania Oceania has the highest percent of class 1 airports, with 91% of their airports being class 1 and 20 class 1 airports overall. * Adelaide * Alice Springs * Auckland * Brisbane * Broken Hill * Broome * Cairns * Christchurch * Darwin * Geraldton * Hobart * Kalgoorlie * Katherine * Mount Isa * Newman * Perth * Port Hedland * Port Moresby * Rockhampton * Wellington Category:Airpedia